


"Don't ask. Just Run."

by WeiWuxiansParadise



Series: What we imagine in our minds becomes our world [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Solangelo - Fandom, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeiWuxiansParadise/pseuds/WeiWuxiansParadise
Summary: Nico likes to walk in the woods to clear his head.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: What we imagine in our minds becomes our world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035420
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	"Don't ask. Just Run."

"Where's Nico?" Will questions, looking towards the other few Apollo kids hanging around, treating cuts and sprains from the Ares cabins sword training.

"He walked out, refused treatment" A girl calls over her shoulder, using a free hand to point, "Went off towards the forest"

"And you didn't stop him? He's supposed to be here, resting! He needs time to recover from the battle against Gaia!" Will doesn't blame anyone, except maybe Nico for his stubborn independent nature. Quickly walking out of the infirmary, Will heads for the woods.

"Nico? You still owe me three days in the infirmary!" Will calls out into the woods as he walks, glancing around the trees. Will is quite far in to the woods now, and stops walking, wondering if he should turn back. It's not safe to be in these woods alone. But, Nico is in there somewhere too...

"Nico! Get your ghost-boy-butt here right now or I will turn three days into three weeks!"

Nico appears, quite a distance from Will, running quickly towards him. As Nico nears, Will crosses his arms.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Will doesn't get an answer as Nico passes, grabbing hold of the edge of Will's shirt and dragging him in the direction of camp quickly.

"Hey. Hey! What's the rush?" Will protests, trying to keep up.

"Don't ask. Just Run." Nico pulls Will's shirt again, making him almost trip. Then, Will hears a deafening roar behind them.

Monster. Will doesn't even want to look at what is chasing them, so he grabs Nico's hand that is gripping his shirt and runs. Will is trying to pull Nico along, but Nico's energy is draining, his breath ragged. Will couldn't blame him, he was already exhausted before they had to run.

"Sherman!" Will calls out as he sees a boy at the edge of the woods. He must have been moving to his next activity ahead of the other Ares kids. Sherman turns quickly, his mouth falling open before he runs to him to help get Nico to the safety of camp.

"Ares Cabin, prepare to defend!" Sherman calls out as the rest of the Ares cabin about to pass by. Still carrying their swords from Sword training, the Ares campers run past the three boys and begin surrounding the monster. Sherman leaves Will to help his cabin and Will takes Nico to the infirmary. They could both hear the Ares campers enjoying their fight, and when they heard other various campers joining in to help they knew they were no longer needed.

"What were you doing in the woods?" Will asks as Nico sits on one of the beds.

"Walking around, I wanted to think"

"Well now you are not allowed to leave this bed until I say you can" Will smiles, pushing Nico's shoulders back gently and making him lay down.

"But-"

"Doctors orders Ghost-boy" Will interrupts. Nico glares at Will, but doesn't argue.

"Good Ghost-boy" Will praises, fluffing Nico's hair and earning himself another glare.

"I swear Solace, if you touch my hair again you'll be the one needing the infirmary"

"Pfft, you're harmless"

**Author's Note:**

> This was written many years ago (2015), So here I am wanting to revive my writing hobby by publishing my old stories and hopefully adding in some new ones.


End file.
